Don't go, let me say goodbye
by TheCatInTheShadows
Summary: Bilbo is lying on the battlefield, knowing what his fate would be. Bilbo/Thorin. AU, after BotFA. One/Soulmate Movie verse
1. Battlefield

**My first Hobbit story**

**Short chapters**

**AU BotFA, mostly movie verse**

**And English isn't my language and there's no beta so don't freak out because of that, I know already that there'll be mistakes**

**Thorin/Bilbo, but nothing too graphic**

#

He woke up middle of the night when the battle cries were already died down and the wounded were carried to safe. When he tried to move the world around him spun and he felt sick and pain in his head, so he lay there trying to focus his eyes. He moved his fingers and toes, but the pain shot through the left hand and he gasped air.

It took some time before he could take off the blasted ring.

Stars, he realized when the greyness disappeared and he could see the colours again. They were bright above him and he could smell the first winter wind. It felt nice and cooled down his burning skin. It took away the awful smell from the corpses around him.

Being careful this time he rolled on his right side and felt nauseous. He just lay there, waiting the pain dull again.

His mind wandered.

Was Thorin alright? He had seen the Durins fight against Azog. Saw how Fili fell. Kili… He couldn't remember did the arrow hit? Had he seen it actually hit and pierced through the young prince?

He remembered the Ri brothers; he had been near of them when he had seen the eagles coming.

The Eagles…

Who won?

The battle was over, that much was clear to him. But did they win?

Was everybody alive?

Where they were now?

_Thorin_…

He tried to rose, but he couldn't feel his other leg anymore and the loneliness hit him hard.

He let out single cry, full of sadness and pain, and he sobbed when he realized that he couldn't move but just lay there and hope that someone would find him in time.

How he hoped to be home in Bag End with his books and stories. Warm cup of tea, the fire in the heart and warmness around him.

But in the end his tears stopped and he smiled, his eyes seeking the stars. He couldn't feel the coldness what dangerously snuck through his wounded body, his mind at Thorin and Company. How he hoped they were all alive.

No, he had done right chose when he had left behind his safe and, _oh_, do dull home.

Closing his eyes he couldn't regret anything.

There was no need to say goodbye.

He had already said them at the gate of Erebor.


	2. Campfire

They were all tired when they finally had obtained the temporary camp outside the battlefield front of Erebor's Gate along the men and elves. The losses were large although they had won and everybody knew that there would be more to coming before the sunrise. It was clear that there weren't so many healers than what they could hope. Bifur, one of the few that had survived from the worst injuries, had found some meat and potatoes, and decided to work as a cook in Bombur's place. Bombur, who was sitting beside of him, half blinded and hand bandaged.

The long figure from the shadows drew their attention and Gandalf rushed towards the campfire where part of the Company was resting.

"Where's Bilbo?" His voice frantic when he stopped and looked around the fire.

"What you mean where is he?" Bofur asked and stood up, frowning but Gandalf looked over him to the battlefield muttering, "That damn fool."

"He's not here. Not with the Dwarves, or elves or even men." Young elf with silver hair appeared from the shadows his face grim. "I'm sorry."

"You… you don't say that he's there?!" Bofur yelled realizing suddenly what was going on and pointed to the field now full of corpses. "How? How he's there? Middle of the battle? HOW?!"

"He wanted and he went with the elves." Gandalf looked now the elf. "You were supposed to be in safe side." He didn't sound angry, just disappointed.

"First we were and then the wave turned and he just disappeared. _Right under my nose._ Just, _vanished_." The elf looked offended. "I couldn't protect him when I couldn't even _see_ him."

"Oh, the ring." Bombur nodded and the others groaned.

"I heard him." Weak voice said and Dori turned to watch his younger brother who was tucked under the warm blankets near the fire.

"You're awake!"

But Ori ignored his brother, his eyes only partly open, his words merely a whisper.

"I heard him, when the Eagles came. He was yelling. That the Eagles were coming when his voice… It cut down. He just… stopped, middle of the sentence. And I though that I have to find him but there was too much orcs and…"

"It's alright Ori. Where were you when you heard him?" Gandalf had walked over him and kneeled down.

"Near the Ravenhills. Please master Gandalf. Find him." Ori begged and now he opened his eyes fully, looking the wizard. "Even if… Even if it's too late… Please."

"What is too late?"

And they all turned to look the King under the Mountain.

Thorin Oakenshield who was still, miraculously, alive and stubbornly standing there after his meeting with Dain from the Iron Hills. Gandalf studied the worn looking dwarf, half beaten but fire still in his eyes.

"Bilbo, he's still there. But what do you care about that Thorin? You almost literally threw him away. It's not your concern anymore. And as you said before this quest, you're not responsible of his fate."

Dwalin who was standing beside the King had to support Thorin when his knees suddenly bend.

"He was there, _fighting_?" The King asked and the fire was gone and there was just horror.

"Yes indeed. And it was _your_ responsibility to look after him Legolas." Gandalf looked again the elf who looked down muttering something about hobbits and dwarfs and meddling wizards.

"Though I can't be mad at you, Bilbo can be stubborn, and he is half-Took, what ever he says. And he's more like his mother than his father. I just hope… I just hope that I don't have to go the Shire without him. Not after happened to his mother. _Oh Bilbo_." Gandalf's eyes searched the field front of him and he whispered at his staff what begun to glow. "So, Ravenhills you said?" and Ori nodded.

"I show the way." Bofur was on move with the elf and wizard before anyone could do or say anything. Dori helped Ori to lay bit more comfortably and the young dwarf was fast asleep again and the others also ignored the two standing dwarfs.

"Thorin, you have to rest. Oin have to look again those wounds." Dwalin started to lead his King away who now looked defeated, following like a child who knew that what ever he hoped, he had done something unforgivable.

"Bilbo…" He closed his eyes and leaned heavily to his friend's shoulder. "By Mahal, what I have done?"


	3. Ravenhill

"…_Where goes my road? Let the fate…"_

It's a broken sound, but wind carries it from the rocks and Gandalf listen.

"…_not waiting anymore…"_

He knows that voice. That voice what it so broken that it hurt to listen.

"…_the calling of road…"_

Gandalf runs, following the sound, up on the Ravenhill like Ori said.

"_Under the Hill, under the Mountain…"_

The mithrill armour had protected the small creature, but in his leg was a deep cut, and the helmet was missing and Bilbo's hair was covered with blood. The left hand was in odd angle.

But Bilbo was alive and Gandalf let himself breathe again.

"You have again composed something new, don't you? Never heard that song before."

"Gandalf?" Bilbo's head turned toward the old wizard.

"Yes Bilbo." Gandalf smiled with relief when he kneeled down.

"Oh Gandalf, how unexpected. Is it morning already?" Bilbo opened his eyes and his fingers twitched slightly.

"It is. How are you? I can see that you have successfully smacked your head. Does it hurt?" Bilbo didn't move when Gandalf examined him. The hobbit felt cold and he was too pale. Grey wizard's frown returned. Even when he touched the sore spots, the wounds, Bilbo didn't even stir.

Bilbo stared at the sky missing Gandalf's searching eyes, his big eyes full of wonder.

"No, no, not anymore. Gandalf, I can't see the sky. Is the sun shining today?"

Gandalf waved his hand front of hobbit's eyes, cursing the fate of Bilbo.

"Yes." It took everything to answer so that his voice would sound steady.

"I saw the Eagles. Don't remember anything else after that. We won?"

"We won indeed." Gandalf answered trying to not think how cheerful Bilbo seemed to be.

"Good. And others? They are…?"

"Very much alive."

"Good… good. I'm happy… to hear. Now… I'm bit… tired. Night was… long. Wanted to see… sun. Can I… can I sleep… now?" Bilbo's voice was now much weaker than earlier and his eyes closed when he took a deep breathe. Then he stopped moving. Gandalf panicked for a moment before he found the very weak pulse of the heart.

"Sleep my dear Bilbo." Gandalf's voice finally broke when he let his fingers smooth lightly hobbit's dirty hair. He removed his cape and covered the small body all over before taking him on his arms. The hobbit felt unnaturally light, what made Gandalf frown more. The hobbits eat six to seven, sometimes eight meals a day. Bilbo, travelling through the Middle Earth hadn't eaten so much in months. It wasn't healthy, not so to severely injured hobbit who needed everything to survive now.

"Gandalf? Is he… He is…." Bofur stammered, his hat in his hands, twisting it nervously.

"Alive. For now. We have to hurry. Legolas, your father…"

Legolas turned and leapt without a word. He would get his father to be ready to take care the little one. Gandalf looked Bofur.

"He's gone far Bofur. Maybe too far. He has given up himself. He… knows. He has done peace with himself." He warned.

"Can't you do something?" Bofur looked the small bundle what supposed to be his friend, but looked like dead. When Bilbo has came so small?

"I can keep him away from the death's gate for some time, after that, it's up to him. Thranduil will see how much he can help, but Bofur… Do not hope too much."

"What I tell to others? How can I tell…"

"You tell the truth, master dwarf. Now, we have to go. And pray the gods that they'll save our friend.

#

**Happy Christmas!**

**I update after the holidays again if not tonight, maybe three more chapters to come.**

**Thank you everyone.**


	4. His One

He was tired, exhausted. He watched Fili who was still asleep and Kili who was having a high fever and sleeping restlessly unlike his brother.

Thorin knew that he should be resting, lying down on his own cot, but he couldn't, he just watches his both nephews, trying not to move too much. The the stitches were itching. The wound goes from his left shoulder over his chest to his right hip. Half inch or so deeper and he would be dead. He wants to cry, or yell, or do something but he can't. He's vaguely aware of Dwalin on tent's door.

Dwalin told him about others. How Bombur might lost his other eye and his broken arm. How victorious Bifur was. Bofur who, Dwalin had seen it and feared for his life, almost came beheaded by the orc but eventually never even lost his stupid hat. Dori who tried, truly tried to protect Ori but couldn't and it was unsure would the young dwarf keep his leg. Nori, about him Dwalin didn't know much. Of course he had seen him and he seemed mostly unharmed. Gloin and Balin had fought back to back until Gloin had gained deep wound on his side and Balin, trying to help, had gotten hit from the war mace to his right shoulder. That had broke bones. Balin would never again do anything by his hand.

The Company was mostly alright, alive for now.

Expect Bilbo.

Thorin buried his face to his hands, trying not to think small body smashed and bloody, alone somewhere among the corpses.

"What have you done?" He whispered.

"Uncle?"

Thorin looked up and right to Fili's bright eyes.

"Fili…" Thorin leaned forward, putting his hands over Fili's. "You're awake, finally."

"How… long?"

"Twelve hours, but you're alright. You're awake and you're alright." Thorin tried, he truly tried to smile, but out came pained grimace. Fili frowned, looked other side of Thorin at his brother.

"Kili?"

"High fever, but it was expected. Oin said that it's mostly clean wound, he'll survive. Though he may never field a bow again."

Fili closed his eyes, knowing how much the bow meant to his brother. "Others?"

"Alive. There was damages but, alive. They are… alive." Thorin couldn't meet Fili's gaze this time.

"Who? Uncle? _Who_? What happe…"

"Bilbo."

Moment of silence.

"Bil…bo? What?" Fili looked buzzled.

"He was there, in the battle. He was there and… I though… How could he be there? He had no reason to be there. This was not his fight. Not his war. And now we don't know… They went look at him. Ori said he heard him but…"

Fili stared how his uncle finally broke down, still holding his hand like drowning dwarf. "He had every reason. This was his war. He couldn't let you behind. He still wanted to help you." He whispered when Thorin's sob finally quieted.

"Help.. Me? No…" Thorin shook his head. "He would never…"

"He loves you. Like you love him. It's enough of reasons. _He's your One_."

Thorin's head snapped up and it was bittersweet laugh when he tried to retreat but this time Fili kept hold of him.

"No, listen me uncle. Listen. He told me…"

"NO! My One died sixty years ago in first battle!"

"AND BILBO IS FIFTY-ONE!"

Thorin stared at him and Fili sighed, the yelling suddenly training his powers.

"He said to me, and Kili. He told… That you are his One."

"Hobbit's don't have their One." Thorin denied, not believing what he was hearing.

"No. Usually no. But Bilbo… He said something about Soulmates. Not like Ones but close enough. Said that if a hobbit finds his Soulmate… He would remember his life… before." Fili's voice trailed off.

"Fili…?"

"Just… Tired."

Thorin was in two minds whether let the boy to sleep in, or require more information.

"How he told you about this, and said anything to me?"

Fili tried to gather his thoughts, remember what Bilbo had said day before Thorin in his madness had casted his loved one away.

"After Smaug… It was after Smaug when he remembered. It took some time to him to realize. And then you were consumed by the gold sickness. He sought out my advice… told me everything… and…about Arkenstone."

"You knew?" Thorin's eyes widened and suddenly he realized how differently Fili had acted after Bilbo was banished.

"Yes. I'm… sorry. I said that he have to follow his… heart. And you know it. You didn't fade. You… are still… alive."

Thorin was quiet, watched how his nephew slipped back to sleep. Thorin realized that Balin was standing inside the tent.

"Did you know? You were Bilbo's friend…" Thorin voice was trembling and he couldn't look his closest advisor.

"I knew about the stone but nothing else. Fili told me, wanted to be sure that he had done right decision. Bilbo sough his advise because Fili is you hair. Fili would be next king and he wanted to know if he should offer the stone to him instead of you. And Fili knew what would come to him if he had taken that cursed mountain heart. And you, you and your beloved. There is a good point. You didn't fade. First we though you would, you were so sick, so broken and then suddenly you just kept going on. We though that it was Mahal's blessing. That you would keep your people safe. That you would fight back our home. And bringing back your One? Maybe that was the only way. Maybe our creator couldn't bring back him as a dwarf, but he is Yavannas' husband, and she is the creator of the hobbits."

Thorin was silent, thinking his love toward the hobbit, about his One who he had lost, and then finally looking up when Dwalin came also in, looking death pale.

"Bofur came back. They found Bilbo."


	5. Don't go

It was early morning, the air was chilly, a promise of winter. There was heavy silence above the camp and with the rising sun completely exhausted Company, or most of them, travelled through it. Some of them tears in their eyes, only weakness remaining, like all the hope were already gone. As if they had given up the victory.

When they reached the side of elves, no one dared to stop them and soon Gandalf was there showing the right way to where Bilbo was.

"Why you are here, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain?" Thranduil's voice asked and the elf king stepped out, his eyes cold, only seconds later when the Company was finally arrived.

Thorin's head bend to bow. Every remaining pride shed from him, his voice quiet when he finally spoke.

"I'm here to see my One. Tell me, King of Mirkwood, how is he?"

Thranduil studied him for a while before answering, "He's dying. I cannot do anything," was his final words.

Thorin closed his eyes and nodded, accepting his and his loved one's fate.

"And so I fade with him. I want to be with him. Please."

Thranduil stepped away, not being able to refuse this request, even from the enemy, his next words slightly more kindly.

"Let us know if you need anything."

"In that tent is everything what I ever need." Thorin sighed when he passed the elf and stepped in.

The sigh of Bilbo hurt more than anything before. So fragile. So quiet.

"Bilbo…"

The hobbit was cleaned, and he looked like he had already prepared to the funeral. He was pale, his lips thin and bluish. But there were tiny movements on his chest. Still alive.

"My One, my Bilbo. What I have done to you?"

He kneeled and his trembling hand clung Bilbo's cold hand. So cold, like dead already.

"Bilbo… I can't beg your forgiveness. I have wronged you, my One."

He threw the hand to his lips.

"I though… I though I imagined my love toward you. How could I love someone after my One?" Thorin whispered, his eyes roaming over the hobbit, seeking the truth.

"I never married her. I found him only three months before Smaug came. And I lost her so soon. But she was something else. She was master craftsman. And she designed most wonderful patterns of flowers ever seen. Flowers, she said, were something special to her. Never told more, she was gone so soon. It hurt, it hurt so much to loose her. The pain of it… I though dying, fading, but somehow I managed. I focused on my people. My father needed me. My people needed me. Dis, my remaining family. Fili… Then Kili…"

He kissed the hand. No sign that Bilbo ever heard what he said, but Thorin knew, he had to speak now.

"I never realized how hollow I was. What truly drove me forward. But it was you, wasn't it? But I couldn't accept it. Couldn't understand that you… How could it be? How could you be… her? No… That's wrong to say, isn't it? She was then, and although you may remember, you are Bilbo Baggins, Master of Bag End from the Shire, a hobbit, child of Yavanna."

Carefully he lay his head on Bilbo's chest, watching his face. Had Bilbo's hair been always been so golden like?

"And again, I'm loosing you. Is this our fate? If it is like Fili said, what you said, if we are soulmates, how long we have chased after each other?

But I wish… I wish… This time… Don't go. Don't leave me. Without you this all… This all is just a nightmare. "

There were tears, he knew he was crying and he couldn't stop. To think that he was losing his One again was driving him crazy.

"Please, don't go, please. Don't leave me behind. Not again. I love you. I love you Bilbo Baggins. Let me come with you. At least, let me say goodbye this time."

#

Happy ending or no? I'm still thinking about that.

Oh, and there's one who had promised to beta this so just wait.

And... well... Two chapters I think to go and I try update tomorrow if I can write.

And already thinking next hobbit fic though there is other stories first to finish.


	6. Another life, she

_She walked toward him, the landscape before them magnificent. It was familiar, and still very new. She stepped close to him, wrapping her hands around his waist, leaning her cheek on his back, closing her eyes and smelling the familiarity of him._

_Thorin tried to move, to see her._

"_You have been avoiding me." The prince said when she refused to meet his One. "You have been unreachable in these days."_

_How much she wanted to say it. How much it pained her mind, but she couldn't say anything, just lured her head under Thorin's armpit to look the sky. She remembered that feeling. How it burned her soul._

_The Dragon's Breath._

"_Maybe in the next life we can be again like this," she whispered. _

"_Shar…" __Thorin started but she reached his lips and kissed him. "Hush my One. __Just, hold me now. __Hold me in your arms. Time flows so fast."_

_And he held her. _

"_I can't… Not yet…" she murmured on his chest. _

"_What are you saying?" Thorin tried to lift her chin up, to look at her and finally, finally she met his. _

"_I don't want to let go of you just yet, but I'm afraid that I have to. But you are always on my mind, on my thoughts time and time again. Ever after. Maybe someday…" She cherished his cheek, watched how his eyes came wary. _

"_You're not making sense. Are you… leaving?"_

"_Never. I'm always here to you." She closed her eyes, and Thorin let her hug him tightly._

"_Promise?" He asked, wondering._

"_Promise." Knowing that he couldn't understand what kind of promise it was. Time after time. Life after life. Not enough time ever. Maybe someday._

_Maybe in the next life she could stay on his side. _


	7. Farewell

He was standing on the battlefield knowing his fate.

He walked, trying to find his way out around the corpses.

It was still night but he couldn't see stars anymore.

"_Bilbo…" _

He stopped, listening and then smiled.

"Thorin, you survived."

"_Don't go…"_

He continued to walk.

"_Let me say goodbye."_

"We never say goodbye my One, my Soul." Bilbo sighed and stopped again. "Too dark in here. I have seen too many these kind of places you know. It always ends here. Not dragon this time though. It hurts to know. I would love to say goodbye to you too."

When there were no words he continued to walk again.

#

"He's not leaving his side." Balin said when he stepped out. "I think, it's better to speak to Fili, he have to…" The old dwarf rubbed his eyes. "By Mahal, he's so young."

"I want to meet him." Thranduil said, again there, watching them and Balin nodded.

"I'll come too." Young female elf said beside Bofur, watching her king to frown.

"Tauriel…"

"Prince Kili is my One." Tauriel actually blushed when everyone turned to stare at her. That shut them, although Gandalf and Bofur smiled. Balin regained his composure first.

"Then, shall we go." And left.

#

When Fili two days later finally entered the tent he knew that there was no time left. Not to Bilbo, not to his uncle. He was going fast after his One this time around.

"Uncle…" Fili limped beside the bed, his uncle kneeled on the cold earth, Bilbo's hand on his mouth, silent begging continuing.

"I just want to say goodbye. I want to hear his voice again. I want to be there with him."

"Uncle…" Fili's voice broke and he took one deep calming breath. Thorin never looked his nephew.

"You're going to be good King Fili. You know everything what I know. You're young, you have friends, you have your brother and mother, who is more than enough to support you."

"Kili… Kili is… Kili is dead uncle." Fili whispered and it looked like Thorin stopped to breathe.

"And he… He found his One too. But, he never woke up either. Tauriel…"

"Who?" Thorin looked up, his eyes big, like he couldn't fully understand.

"The elf lady who saved Kili in Lake Town." Fili wanted to sit down, to mourn, but something in Thorin's eyes stopped him to do so. Broken. So broken. This was too much to the King.

"She wants to see you. She, wants to ask something."

"Yes, yes, of course." Thorin nodded and Fili retreat. Thorin tried to think, think something.

_Kili? Dead?Kili, young Kili…_

Then the elf was there, kneeling beside him, looking Bilbo and Thorin studied her.

"Kili's One." It wasn't question, it was obvious statement. He could _see_ it and recognize it. Tauriel hesitated, he wanted to ask so badly.

"I… Well, no one has ever heard… That someone would find their One twice in same life."

"Because they fade." Thorin nodded. "Because we die before it can happen. So I though before."

"Do I have chance to… meet him again?" Tauriel's voice was so full of sadness that Thorin took her hand to other and squeezed it, watching her.

"Yes."

"In this life?" How desperate she sounded. And so hopeful.

"Yes."

"But you…" Now Tauriel looked at him.

"I lost my chance, but I will meet him in another life. And next time _I will not fail him_. Not anymore, and we can travel together to Valinor." Thorin looked back the hobbit, now smiling.

"Next time."

Tauriel nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, and… Good luck."

Before she was out, Thorin called him.

"I wish… happiness to you. And, watch out of my other nephew. Please."

"I do not leave Erebor, this will be my home now."

_Elf in Erebor, where the world was going?_

"You hope…"

"Yes, I hope, I want him be here when he comes back."

Hope. For both of them.

"You know that it can be very low possibility." Thorin reminded her.

"Yes, but, I hope. And…" She looked again Bilbo. "Somehow, I can feel it. Farewell Thorin Oakenshield."

She was long gone, so was everybody else who wanted to be there and said also their farewells to both of them, when Bilbo stopped breathing. Thorin lay down beside of him, not crying, just smiling.

There Fili find them.

#

Bilbo looked up, seeing the sun gleaming in horizon.

"Thorin."

He started to walk forward, he had again found his way.

.

.

.

.

…

…

….

#

_If someone still wants that happy ending, I can do it, just ask._


	8. Going back (Happy End AU)

_So, this is AU ending to this story, 'cos you asked it._

_And why I killed Kili?_

_Because I can!_

_But, this is Happy End._

_Enjoy, I hope…_

_#_

He was standing on the battlefield knowing his fate.

He walked, trying to find his way out around the corpses.

It was still night but he couldn't see stars anymore.

_"Bilbo…" _

He stopped, listening and then smiled.

"Thorin, you survived."

_"Don't go…"_

He continued to walk.

_"Let me say goodbye."_

"We never say goodbye my One, my Soul." Bilbo sighed and stopped again. "Too dark in here. I have seen too many these kind of places you know. It always ends here. Not dragon this time though. It hurts to know. I would love to say goodbye to you too."

When there were no words he continued to walk again and frowned when he saw tiny light middle of the corpses.

#

"He's not leaving his side." Balin said when he stepped out. "I think, it's better to speak to Fili, he have to…" The old dwarf rubbed his eyes. "By Mahal, he's so young."

"I want to meet him." Thranduil said, again there, watching them and Balin nodded.

"I'll come too." Young female elf said beside Bofur, watching her king to frown.

"Tauriel…"

"Prince Kili is my One." Tauriel actually blushed when everyone turned to stare at her. That shut them, although Gandalf and Bofur smiled. Balin regained his composure first.

"Then, shall we go." And left.

#

When Fili two days later finally entered the tent he wanted to be hopeful, but there was still no chance.

"Uncle…" Fili limped beside the bed, his uncle kneeling on the cold earth, Bilbo's hand on his mouth, silent begging continuing.

"I just want to say goodbye. I want to hear his voice again. I want to be there with him."

"Uncle…" Fili's voice broke and he took one deep calming breath. Thorin never looked his nephew.

"You're going to be good King Fili. You know everything what I know. You're young, you have friends, you have your brother and mother, who is more than enough to support you."

"Kili… Kili found his One." Fili whispered and it looked like Thorin stopped to breathe.

"Who?" Thorin looked up, his eyes big, like he couldn't fully understand.

"The elf lady who saved Kili in Lake-town." Fili smiled, so happy for his brother, though he still couldn't believe it was elf! Well, it was Kili, so…

"She wants to see you."

"Yes, yes, of course." Thorin nodded and Fili retreat. Thorin tried to think, think something.

_Elf?_ He was truly trying to understand how that had happened.

Then the elf was there, kneeling beside of him, looking Bilbo and Thorin studied her.

"Kili's One." It wasn't question, it was obvious statement. He could see it and recognize it. Tauriel hesitate, she bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"I… Well, no one has ever heard… That someone would find their One twice in same life."

By Valars that was stupid to say but Thorin just nodded.

"Because they fade. Because we die before it can happen. So I though before."

"Fili told, told about hobbit's Soulmates. Do you think that you'll meet him again?"

Thorin patted her arm absently.

"I lost my chance, but I will meet him in another life. And next time _I will not fail him_. Not anymore, and we can travel together to Valinor." Thorin looked back the hobbit, now smiling. Tauriel frowned and looked the King.

"You haven given up."

"I… No… I don't know… I just want to be with him what ever is happening. He's not responding but I know something is happening soon. I can feel it." Thorin touched Bilbo's lips, his cheek, his eyebrow.

"Maybe he wakes up."

This time Thorin actually laughed and looked warmly the elf.

"I hope so. I truly _truly_ hope so." There were tears in his eyes and Tauriel got up and bowed.

"I… I go to look after Kili, he wants to come to see you and Bilbo."

Thorin nodded. Before she was out, Thorin called him.

"I wish… happiness to you. And, keep him safe. Please."

"I do not leave Erebor, this will be my home now."

_Elf in Erebor, where the world was going? _

"Welcome to family Tauriel."

Tauriel looked relieved. "You two… I hope that Kili and I have something same between us. Life after life."

_Hope. _

She was long gone, so was everybody else who wanted to be there and said also their farewells to both of them, when Bilbo stopped breathing. Thorin lay down beside of him, not crying, just smiling.

There Fili and Kili found them.

#

Where Bilbo walked, the light came more powerful, but it didn't reach through the darkness and middle of it was a woman. Bilbo bowed, knowing that this was one of the Valars.

"Lady Estë."

"My my, still here." The Lady smiled and reached her hand to place it over Bilbo's dirty hair. Bilbo looked at her with awe.

"This, had never happened. How… Why…?"

"Oh, it's because you have to go back." The Lady bent to look at Bilbo's eyes. "So that you, and your One, can finally come together to Valinor. So, you have to go back now."

"I can go… Now? When he's still there, waiting? I can?" Bilbo was trembling, not believing what he heard.

"Yes. But, the road ahead is very dangerous. Very dangerous indeed." Estë's eyes seemed to drill down to the very soul of the small hobbit and her smile wavered bit. "But you have strength, I think, to survive, if you just believe yourself and do like you feel right. Like you done already this far. We, they, need you there." She lifted up.

"Someone came to claim you back." The Lady smiled looking over Bilbo's head. Bilbo turned and started to run.

"THORIN!"

"Bilbo Baggins." Estë called him one more time and Bilbo stopped to look.

"The Ring that you carried. Remember the Ring and find it again. Tell Olòrin." Estë whispered before disappearing.

"Bilbo?" Thorin was right behind him and Bilbo smiled, and took his hand.

"Come, let's go see the others."

#

Kili gasped to breath when he sunk on his knees and pushed his head on his hands and started to cry. Fili was like frozen.

He had hoped. Oh how he had hoped.

Then he saw how Bilbo's hand twisted.

"Kili, Kili, look, Kili, just look! Bilbo…"

Bilbo's hand reached to touch Thorin who let out breathe and his still form moved restlessly.

Bilbo opened his eyes, smiling tiredly and Thorin's hands around him kept him more tighly.

"Never again." Thorin murmured and buried his face Bilbo's golden hair, kissing him.

Bilbo nodded and closed his eyes again.

"Last time, I promise."

But there was dangerous echo, a warning, in his mind.

_The Ring that you carried. Remember the Ring and find it again._ _Tell Olòrin._

_._

_._

_._

_^fin^_

_#_

_Hmm, thinking about wedding-sequel to this story… Or something. Let me know if you want to read more._


End file.
